Too Much to Ask
by Kharma
Summary: Wolverine gets more than he bargained for after letting Rogue drain his healing ability. My first X-Men fic.


Title: Too Much to Ask  
  
Author: Emma (Kharma)  
  
Disclaimers: The characters of the X-Men universe do not belong to me (although I would be willing to accept Logan if anyone offered).  
  
Rating: probably G, but lets say PG-13 to be on the safe side.  
  
Summary: Logan gets left with a little more than he bargained for after he lets Marie drain his healing ability. Set sometime between the 2 films.  
  
Notes: My first (and probably last) X-Men fic. I've been reading a lot of Marie/Logan (or Rogue/Wolverine if you prefer) fics over the last couple of days and they all seem to reference Logan being in Marie's head. Well, it got my strange little brain thinking. What if Marie was in Logan's head? And so a fic was born (sometimes I just hate the plot-bunny that lives in my house).  
  
Reviews: Yes please. As I said this is my first X-Men fic and it has been ages since I've seen the films and even longer since I've actually read any of the comics, so I'm fairly sure it's gonna suck. Feel free to tell me if it does, I just ask that you tell me nicely.  
  
Archive: I don't know why anyone would want it, but if you do, let me know.  
  
"Dammit, Marie," Logan growled. "Get out of my head!"  
  
Nobody could figure out how it had happened, but after he almost died giving her his healing ability after that last fight with Magneto, he had somehow ended up with her in his mind.  
  
The fact that Rogue seemed to have taken on part of him had been expected, just like she had taken on part of Magneto and David.  
  
His healing ability had stayed with her long enough to do what had to be done before disappearing, but other things had hung around. She had his memories now, not all of them, but enough that she had the occasional nightmare about what had been done to him. According to the professor, she had also developed an unfortunate liking for cheap cigars, bad beer and steak and a vocabulary that would make a Marine blush. He had to smile at that; the thought of his little Marie drinking, smoking and swearing struck him as funny.  
  
Of course, Jean and the professor had no idea how she had ended up with him, they both said it was impossible and that there was absolutely no way that the transfer could have gone both ways.  
  
He hadn't got any of her abilities, but he had got pretty much everything else. Her memories, emotions, likes, dislikes and everything else were a part of him now and the only theory that anybody could come up with was because she had almost drained him twice and he had willingly let her.  
  
Whatever it was, he had got used to having his own little back seat passenger. Most things he didn't mind. He had got used to the fact that when he went shopping, he automatically picked up the stuff she liked instead of just grabbing the first thing off the shelf like he usually did.  
  
He had fought against it at first. The first time he found himself reaching for her lemon-scented body-wash instead of his usual bar of what Marie had once described as industrial strength soap, he had actually walked out of the store. After that, he had just gone ahead and bought it, reasoning that at least lemon was a clean smell and way better than something like vanilla; he honestly didn't think he could have handled walking around smelling of vanilla.  
  
He had always enjoyed old black and white movies; after all, for all he knew, he was old enough to seen them first time round, so that didn't bother him. The fact that he now liked to watch them while lying in bed, drinking hot chocolate and eating ice cream had him slightly worried.  
  
For reasons that he refused to think about, he found it strangely comforting having her in his head all the time. Most of the time, anyway. It could be annoying sometimes. It wasn't easy to find a little female companionship when all he could hear was Marie's laugh in his head.  
  
So, all in all, the fact that she was with him every minute didn't usually bother him. This was going too far, though. He was going back to the mansion and, one way or another, he was getting her out of his head.  
  
The fact that he now used lemon body-wash, ate ice cream while watching old movies and hadn't had sex in 3 months didn't bother him. He was used to feeling what she felt and, surprisingly enough, the fact that Marie thought Cyclops was cute didn't upset him that much, but there was no way he was going to spend the rest of his life thinking that Brad Pitt had a nice butt.  
  
That was just too much to ask of any man.  
  
The End.  
  
A/N: So that was it. I hope it wasn't too bad and I look forward to hearing what you think. 


End file.
